The War Once Forgotten
by Axel18
Summary: They tried to hide what they had done. They tried to hide what had happened during that war and for a time they did. But now an ancient and immensely powerful enemy is rising; Rising for revenge against the gods that killed his entire family and wiped his planet out of the sky. To survive this coming war the gods must recruit the hero they banished...They must find Perseus Jackson
1. Chapter 1

**Well a new day(sort of) new story! I wish you all like it if not well, sucks for me .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy jackson**

**This takesplace after titan war. not giant.**

**Alpha's pov**

My 1000 year life is pretty much perfect. I am leader of an unstoppable fighting force and assassin to the most powerful being in the universe. I'm especially happy that i'm not on that reached planet earth anymore.

**Flashback**

_I was running. Running from the gods, running from my EX-girlfriend and ... i was running from myself. That goes as saying that i was still in shock. Well about as much shock as one can be while being chased by a pack of abnormally large hellhounds._

**Flashback in the flashback**

_I was happy as a demigod could be. I was leader of a perfect camp. I had a beautiful girlfriend and perfect friends. There was only one thorn in my side. Blake. He was this new son of Zeus and he acted as if he was the best thing to happen to the camp since Mr. D got a break. Everybody was founing over him because he accidentally killed a drakon when i had it distracted. I wouldn't care except that the whole camp seemed to abandon me except for thalia, grover, the apollo cabin,Katie, the stolls, surprisingly clarisse and wise girl. But i had noticed that over time wise girl was being pulled closer and closer to him as well._

**Flashback in flashback over.**

_So anyway back to the story. Annabeth and i were still going steady and i was planning on proposing to her as soon as i have a chance. Athena agreed but not very easily. _

_ Any who i was on my way to the beach where i told here i was going to meet her later that day you know just to make sure that i was early. On the way i see blake snogging some blond girl. Ugh he treats girls like collections of body parts and these aphrodite sluts just go right along with it. On any other normal circumstance i would have just passed right on by this kind of thing and i would have had i not heard a low moan and it or she i guess said," Oh g-gods blake i-i-i love you..."_

_ I froze stiff as a board. T-that voice but it...it just can't be her. I turned sharply and quickly but quietly,mind you, over to where they were. I look over and... and it's MY annabeth. I grit my teeth and clench my hands in rage. As i get closer i begin to feel the earth shake and storm clouds begin to gather ominously. I march right behind them. They fall over due to the earthquake and as they look up the have a mix of fear and shock._

_" P-p-ppp-p-pp-percy t-t-t-this i-isn't what it l-looks like,"annabeth stuttred_

_"Save it __**slut,"**__ i hissed through my teeth," I know all about your little __**excursions **__with Blake. So how just how long have you been cheating on me with him. HUH! __**ANSWER ME!"**_

_Annabeth was trembling and in tears. As this happened Blake stood up sword in hand." So what if she's been cheating on you. I'm stronger than you, my dads better than yours and my mom is the perfect person. In fact i bet that your mom was just a slut that caught your idiot fath-." He didn't finish that sentance._

_So quickly that if you blinked you'd have missed it, i had Blake pinned to a tree my hand around his throat and riptide pointed at his chest. " Listen to me you bastard," i growled at him," I can take insults to me but if you say one more word about my mother __**I WILL CUT YOUR HEART OUT..."**_

_Even as i finished my threat thirteen flashes of light erupted behind me. I turn to the greeting of zeus's master bolt leveled at my chest._

_"Jackson," zeus bellowed at me," you have committed treason against Olympias for threatening my son. As punishment you will be banished from here for all eternity to never return to us."_

_I looked at each and every one of the flabbergasted. Zeus looked extremely pleased with himself and the fact that i was leaving, my father Poseidon looked pissed at zeus and depressed at the fact that i was leaving, hades was...sad i think, Hephaestus looks displeased, hermes was checking his messages but i could see a single tear slide down his check, from his phone i could also hear robert and martha hissing in anger at zeuses decree. Ares was grinning happily, hera was on zeuses side, apollo looked uncool, aphrodite was sad her play toy couple was ruined, Artemis seemed displeased at the statement,demeter just looked bored since it had nothing to due with ceral, hestia was in tears, athena was grinning like a maniac, and Dionysus was excited._

_I was beyond pissed at this point. I had won two wars for them, refused godhood twice and gotten them to somehow get along with the minor gods and not ignore their demigods._

_"Fine," i said," but i warn you olympians. The next time that you are go into a war and find yourselves in trouble i will not lift a finger to help you. This i swear on the river sticks." As i finished this thunder rumbled in the background._

_With that i took one last look at my father and hestia, mouthed 'I'm sorry' turned and walked over the top of halfblood hill._

**PRESENT DAY**

I walk into chaos's office in full armour as usual. He had called me in earlier for a mission. Ads i saw him i quickly bowed respectfully.

"I told you percy stop bowing to me i hate it. Anyway as you know i have a mission for you. This particular mission you may not like."

"Come on," i say nonchalantly the way i usally act around chaos." It can't possibly be that bad can it?"

"Well here we go," he says." I need you to return to earth and save the Olympian gods...

**Well the first chapter of my second story is up. I am going to take a toll on who percy should be paired up with here are your choices.**

**Thalia:0**

**Zoe:0**

**Artemis:0**

**Calypso:1**

**Calypso already has one from a friend who helped me with this story for who u want! oh and vote ends july 15th. Adios**

**Axel18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...33 reviews on the first chapter! I love it just love it! oh and i will give shout-outs to all of ya that voted the poll will be put at the bottom of the chapter so look if u want to know. Oh and shout out to Artemis-Jackson for pointing those out. I will work on the grammar people! Oh and every chapter u can vote for who u want again. But if I find out that u vote for the same person on the same chapter then your vote gets nullified sorry!**

**I don't own Percy ****Jackson**

**Percy/Alpha's POV**

I stare at chaos in shock. Did i hear him right? I quickly hide my shock and ask in a calm monotone voice," When will i be departing my lord. And if i may ask what is this great threat that you speak of with such fear?"

He looked up at me mild surprise showing on his face but he quickly let it pass. "To answer your first question I will summon you within the hour to earth. I am going to the Olympians to warn them of this threat. The threat of which i speak is no ordinary titan,god or primordial It is an enemy that is as old as i am and as powerful if not more powerful then me."

I stare at him agape at **BOTH **of his previous statements. More powerful than him! THE creator! I quickly recover and pull up the hood of my jacket covering the top half of my face. Years of training under chaos as his assassin helped me get control of my emotions. I nod and begin to walk out to pack a few things. As chaos pulls up a portal for him to transport into Olympias he turns and says one final thing.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you. I believe this threat will go after one of the goddesses that is less bound by the ancient laws. One that is constantly on the HUNT!"

He slips into the portal seconds before i am able to slip a knife into his ribs. Of _ALL the goddesses he just had to choose the man hating one_..._1000 years and i still have crappy luck!_

**On ****Olympias**

**Third person POV**

The council room was abuzz with action. Strange things had been happening lately on the surface. Artemis had reported that there were almost no monsters on the surface! Most had disappeared down there as if they had been retreating to tarturus. When the hunters had been able to capture a cyclopes he said this before committing suicide. " the freeze... have to run have to live!"

Now the council was in turmoil. Poseidon, who had shown up after 1000 years of ignoring Olympias, looked as gloomy as the day that Percy had left while the rest of the council was deeply concerned with the matter at hand. Even Dionysus!

Just as the argument was about to escalate into violence a portal of black energy opened up in the middle of the room. A man stepped out who ,even upon close inspection, had the appearance of a regular human being.

"**WHO DARE-**," Zeus began to thunder until he recognized that unmistakable raw power.

" Lord chaos," they all said as they bowed down respectfully, though Zeus and others-(cough Athena cough)- looked non too happy about it.

"Rise Olympians. I am here to inform you of good news bad news and terrible news. Which first?" He asked this fairly cheerfully as he scanned the room.

"Uh... good i guess," Apollo managed to squeak out.

"Weeeell... too bad. Terrible news first. There is a new or should i say old enemy coming to this planet, in fact he is most likely that he is already here. I'm afraid that this enemy is at the level of my power if not stronger than me."

He added this on as he saw many of them probably about to ask why he couldn't handle this enemy.

"Bad news. This enemy is here to wage war against you as revenge for what you did in the, what did you call it again... ah yes

**THE FORGOTTEN WAR..."**

He let this last sentence sink in as he watched the Olympians faces pale. He glared at them and they could tell that he knew what had taken place during that war.

As he appeared to regain control of his anger he began to speak again.

"Now for the good news. I am sending my personal assassin and on of my best squads in to help you in this dire situation. But of course my price. I believe that this enemy is going to go after one of you first. The one of you Olympians that does not have to follow the ancient laws quite as strictly and is almost constantly on the world below. Yes Artemis you are the one that this new threat will go after first. Seeing this i am assigning my assassin personally to be the guardian of you and your hunt."

He looks over at her as she opens her mouth most likely to tell him that she doesn't need his help but he cuts her off. "This is not a request Artemis. If you refuse or send him away then all of my troops will not support you and you will be on your own. I know this is cruel and i would rather not do that but the laws demand that i get payment for my support .So... your answer?"

**(A/N I thought about ending it here but it was still too short to send )**

You could easily see anger in her eyes but she said in an unusually calm voice,"I graciously accept your offer lord chaos."

All the other gods and goddesses on the council look at her in disbelief and relief... They quickly hide it and look back at chaos.

"Well now i would have originally gone back to my world to fetch him but it appears that he found his own way here about er two seconds ago."

The gods look around i shock for they had not sensed a new presence enter their throne room.

"I don't like it," a cold and emotionless voice echos through the room."If they can't even sense my presence then how are they going to sense the presence of this so called new enemy."

Chaos grins while the other gods just look around for the source of the voice to no avail.

"Well,"chaos says,"If you show yourself to them then they might actually be able to sense you and actually see you."

The voice sighs and a few foot steps were heard. "Fine but i warn you i am not here to win any popularity contest but to win this war quickly."

As the voice finishes a person walks into the throne room.

**And there you are. I shall update as soon as i can but no promises on when. Ok before i go here is the current toll. Oh and the deadline has been moved up. It will now be over by July 10th! get voting. Next chapter I am going to remove the stragglers from the poll so just a heads up.**

**Artemis:16(holy crap first chapter to!)**

**Zoe:10**

**Thalia:1**

**Calypso:2**

**Hurry and vote for who you want or the next thing you know it won't be the pairing that you see u hopefully soon! adios**

**Axel18**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter three. .****Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

** 3rd persons POV.**

A young looking man walks into the throne room and the second he does the gods begin to sum him up. He's wearing a black zip up jacket and black jeans with chain hanging off of them. The hood of his jacket was pulled over his face so that all you could see of his face were his lips. His hood turn towards Artemis then back to the rest of the Olympians as if studying each and every one of them.

"Well," chaos says still eerily cheerfully,"I'll be taking my leave now. remember alpha. Play nice."

The assassin, now Alpha, waves to chaos in a dismissive manner as chaos goes back through another black portal. All the Olympians stare at him is shock at the way that he had just dismissed chaos **THE **chaos.

After he left the room settled into an uncomfortable silence. Slowly the gods left until only Percy Artemis Hades and hestia were left. **(A/N Yes Hades was there) **Artemis looked down at the assassin of the creator in fury as if the entire idea of being with the hunt and of course being a boy had been his.

"Listen to me _boy_. I don't need protecting by one as foolish as you. The only reason i am agreeing to this is because lord chaos commands it. You will obey every thing i say and all the rules that i put up. _UNDERSTAND?"_

He nodded as if what she had said had absolutely no affect on him at all.

She glared at him for a minute then said,"Good i will tell you the rules when we get to my camp. Meet me at the red wood forests. North California."

With that she transported herself to the camp. Alpha sighed as she left at how angry she is. Then Hades walked up to him and inspected him closely as if there was something about him that he couldn't quite figure him out.

"that soul signature... it can't be but i'll have Thantos check," Hades mutters this to himself as he too transports himself out to his own land.

Alpha sighs again and stands in the middle of the throne room until he notices that hestia is sitting next to the hearth grinning at him.

"I knew it," she said full of joy," I just knew that you couldn't stay away from us forever."

Alpha looked at her, well as far as we can guess he did."What are you talking about lady hestia?" He questions curiously though a light smirk covers his face.

"Oh i think you know," as she says this she suddenly appears in front of him and before he could react she pulls down the hood of his jacket revealing his face. As she did she took a step back as if to inspect him." You look as if you haven't aged a day... Percy."

" You know," Percy says in reply," If any other god had tried to pull down my hood i would have chopped off their arm. I do trust you lady Hestia but can i ask you to keep my identity a secret. To swear it on the river Styx."**(A/n HAH fixed it that time!)**

"How about instead i... make you my champion and we call it even," she says still grinning.

He doesn't hesitate a second before replying with," I would be honored milady."

She sequels with joy and immediately blesses him with her powers and protection. "there," she says ," Now you have the power over food and flame that is if you don't have these powers already...do you?"

He shakes his head in answer.

"Good," she says,"Then to make food just simply imagine what you want." Immediately a large glass of blue coke appears in his hand.  
"Still some of you in there Percy. Now then fire is more dangerous. It is directly linked to your emotions. The angrier you are the worse the fire. Be warned mercy if you lose your temper then Greek fire will appear. That would be very bad. Just be warned."

She kisses him on the cheek(in a friendly way) then walks back to the hearth. Just as he is transporting away she yells,"Of and don't die by the hands of the hunters!"

**Percy's**** POV**

I land on the forest floor and take in the smell of the wilderness. I stand there for a second taking in the relative peace. I sigh_ You've got a job,_ i remind my self. I look around and quickly spot the hunters camp, in plain sight... with no guards at the borders. _Idiots._ I flip up my hood, climb up the nearest branch and branch hopped over to their camp.

They were all gathered there in the center of their camp listening to Lady Artemis saying

..."I don't agree with the idea of a man in the hunt either nor the idea of a guardian but if we do not then lord chaos will not be able to lend us help. And before any of you ask i don't know what type of man he is yet so be wary."

I was hurt(cough sarcasm cough) she thinks that i will flirt with them! as if.

It's then that i decide to make my presence known.

I teleport my self into the middle of their little group gathering and appear...sitting down right in front of Artemis. I feel arrows in my future...

**Well theres chapter three up. Here are the current stats on the voting. sorry I miss counted Artemis fans and I went back and looked along with the pms that I am getting so sit tight this is how it really looks. Sorry! Though why Pm me and not just review i love reviews!**

**Artemis:17**

**Zoe:18**

**Thalia:3**

**Calypso:3**

**(yes guest person u can vote for Bianca)**

**Bianaca:1**

**again I apologise for the miss count but I still hope you all still love the story! Oh and this story needs to progress so the likit on voting is now the sixith! This Saturday it's over! Vote! Adios**

**Axel18**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again my little minions. I apologize for not updating yesterday but I was chapter may seem pointless...well it may be...sorta...okay i have a bit writers block so i can't really think of anything at the moment so uh this may just be a bit just a bit hardly at all of a filler chapter.**

**Third person POV**

The hunters lady had been at a meeting on Olympias for awhile and some of the hunters were beginning to get worried about her. Though those fears were quickly dashed as she appeared in front of them in a bright flash of silver light.

"My lady,"they said bowing ever so slightly but stopped as they saw the look on her face.

"What is it Lady Artemis? Did something happen on Olympias?

"Lord Chaos decided to visit us on mount Olympias. He offered us help against an enemy that we didn't even know was rising. Of course he can't give us help with out giving a command in return so... he has assigned his personal assassin-a boy- as our guardian."

As she said this a look of disgust came over her and you could hear the hunters protest in anger. She raised her hand and said,

"I don't want to accept his help but if we don't then we would not get support from chaos. I don't know what type of man he is yet but we can assume that he is like all the others so be wary."

The millisecond theft those words left her mouth their was a small yet brilliant flash of light appeared min front of Artemis and a boy no older than 16 was there sitting on the ground Native American style.

In a flash of movement all of them-that being the hunters-had their bows pointed at him and one could see phoebe 'accidentally' release her arrow.

He disappeared again only to reappear leaning against a large redwood tree on the edge of the camp.

They whirled around again to shoot him but lady Artemis called them off. Thalia looked at her in confusion but then realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"H-he's the assassin of chaos. The one supposed to protect us."

He nods simply nods while the Artemis calls off the huntres through grudgingly, but of course phoebe refused to put down her's down. All of them were glaring at him murderously.

Artemis walked up too him and stated,"Since we do not need an assassin much less a guardian you shall do all of the hunts chores. Wash cloths, hunt food, cook and sharpen arrows. If you complain once the work load is doubled. If you attempt to flirt with any hunters you shall hope they get to you before I do. **_ARE WE_ CLEAR?**_"_

He nods casually, shocking all of them by his seemingly uncaring attitude towards them. She continued glaring at him before vanishing in a flash of light.

Now it was just him as the hunters glared at him while he continued to sit there in content uncomfortable silence. Finally phoebe broke it by saying," We'll I bet that you think that since were all girls we can't do anything huh?"

He continues to to lean against the tree not replying to her and giving no indication of doing so. This making phoebe even angrier than usual pushing her to say,

"Well there you would be wrong. Women are superior to men in every way,shape and form. Men are evil and abuse women in every way."

Hunters begin to voice their agreement to phoebes statement,save Thalia,but the boy continues to ignore the hunters continuing to show his uncaring attitude. Finally phoebe snaps. Quick as lightning she grabs her bow from her back, strings an arrow and looses it at him.

He doesn't move, he doesn't even react. He simply sits there as the arrow races towards him. Then it stops, inches from his face just hovering there, suspended mid flight. Then he simpily raised his right hand, and pointed his pointer finger back at phoebe. The arrow slowly, menacingly turned around and,faster than they could follow, flew back at phoebe. She stumbled backwards as it stopped, dead then flipped over her and landed back in her quiver.

They stood there for a second, staring ahead with dumb expressions on their faces when he stood up and began to walk away towards the lake. By the time he was at the edge of camp the hunters got out of their stupors-save Thalia who wasn't in one anyway and was slightly laughing at phoebe- and phoebe whirled around and shouted at him, "Hey! Where do you think your going?!"

He stopped,turned around and staid three simple words," To sharpen arrows."

With that he turned and disappeared into the forest leaving the hunters alone in their camp.

**Seven Hours Later**

**Percy's POV**

I stood up stretching and groaning as my tendons snapped and popped. He looked over at the buckets full of now sharpened arrows. _Well, _I thought, _now that's one less thing that I have to do tomorrow and one more thing that I am going to feel in the morning._

I snap my fingers and the buckets disappeared. I sigh and notice that it is much darker than when I started. I look up and see a crescent moon high in the sky shining rather...dimly. There I see my (still) favorite constellation. The huntress. One of my best friends.I trace comet the stars making her up, running across the stars for all eternity. It almost seems to me that she would simply appear made of stars to continue her hunts.

Taking one last mournful look I continue walking towards my tent-which had appeared this afternoon- about 100 yards away from the hunters camp so I don't have to stay near them while I am here. I slip in and stop. _Wow...chaos you have really done it this time._

You could fit and house the entire hunt in here. There were at least 10 bedrooms with king sized beds, a kitchen fully stocked, bathrooms, a game room, training room,showers,a swimming pool and hot tub!

I look around for a minute before I change into a new cloak,go to the master bedroom and hit the bed...

** 10 hours later**

The sound of yelling and bows being drawn and shot alert me to a new day. I rush to the tent flap-which takes me a few minutes- and go through... Plowing right into a Cyclopes.

**Ok slight lie. The ending will affect the rest of the story and certain parts of it so...yeah anyway here is the final toll. people who voted Zoe or piper to me via private message next time just review. **

**Artemis:30**

**Zoe:31**

**Thalia:6**

**Calypso:3**

**Piper:2**

**So in the end Zoe won out. Now i simply need to write it for Zoe and percy to be together.(starts mumbuling to self about ideas) oh Adios.**

**Axel18**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here i am again my precious readers. I am sorry for the break but i needed some time for this chapter. i am not very good at wriring battle scenes. also i am leaving today and will not be back till saturday and i will have no computer. and finally to yhose who don't know**

**THE VOYE IS OVER! Now here you are and R&R!**

**Percy's POV**

I plow right into a cyclopes who had been just about to clobber a huntress. Reacting on instinct i take a disguised riptide out and turn the monster to dust. I nod to the huntress and sprint off before she can acknowledge me.

The hunters-oh so mighty hunters-were in complete turmoil and panic. Many ran around in complete panic while the majority were simply desperately trying to fend off the swarm of monsters. Not knowing what exactly to do i did the natural thing. I leaped at the largest group of monsters.

I went on autopilot. Cut,stab,slash,roll,dodge,block and then repeat. There were tons of them the majoraty of them being hellhounds. Slowly ever so slowly the number of monsters began to disintegrate to dust until only a few remained. By this time the hunters had regrouped by the tents and with the help of their lady Artemis the finished off the remainder of the monsters visible to us.

_This doesn't make sense,_i thought,_the monsters don't have the brain power to think up this idea to attack the hunters while they were asleep. That and how would they have gathered such large numbers without me noticing?_ _There must have been someone guarding them from my senses. He or she must of known that this was suicide so why did they attack. _I was broken from my thoughts when i sensed a presence behind Artemis I turn and see a see a hellhound lunging at her, claws gleaming a strange green color.

I can't reach her in time,her hunters don't notice it and Artemis is unaware. In desperation i throw riptide at it but it will never make it in time. Then just as the beasts claws are descending there's a musical twang of a bow and the monster explodes into dust onto Artemis's back where riptide passes seconds later.

We stand there for a second before Artemis turns to give a grateful look at her hunters. Shes surprised when they all shake there heads to say 'hey don't look at me i didn't shoot that.'

I make my way over to where the hellhound exploded. There sitting next to riptide was said arrow. I pick it up and say thinking out loud."This isn't a hunters arrow. It's black."

**?s POV**

I watch as the puny assassin of chaos picks up my arrow. He looks at it and i can see the gears in his head turning as he puts two and two together trying to find a way to get five. _Well he should at least hopefully know the little 'gift' that hellhound had from me for Artemis. If not then i shall have to explain later. Well time to withdraw for now._

**Third Persons POV**

**Three hours later**

With the monsters gone the hunters picked up the pieces of their broken camp. Then once that was all said and done they banished Percy/alpha to do the cloths. They don't say as much as a thank you to him!

**At the laundry river**

**Percy's POV**

I sit there and use my powers over water to wash bunches of the cloths at once. It worked well to tangle the cloths together but not to well to wash them.I take a hunters outfit and putting it in the running water and basically beat it with a rock to clean it. As i did this i began to think of the threat that chaos had warned me about. I was positive that it was him or her that had ordered that attack on the hunt. _But that's where it doesn't make sense,_i think,_the entire reason for that attack was to get that hellhound behind Artemis with those strange claws on it. Whatever it was i have never seen that kind of poison and it disappeared before i got a sample!_

As I sat there deep In thought I didn't notice the young hellhound sneaking up behind me until I heard a feral growl. I whirled around from the river just in time to see the monster descend on to me claws extended I braced my self as it was about to land on me but then I heard a musical _twang _of a bow and the monster exploded into dust_..._right onto my face. _Great, I_ thought,_now I get to get by a hunter for saving a 'Useless male.' _

I lean down to pick up the arrow to return it to the huntress that saved me. I stop when I notice that the arrow is midnight black...exactly like the one that killed the hellhound with the poison claws!

As I stood holding that arrow I heard rustling in the bushes and was only half surprised when a teenage boy walked out of the bushes bow in hand.

He looked around the age of sixteen with unruly black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing converse all stars, blue jeans and a tight fitting black shirt. I also noted a black divers watch on his right wrist. He had a quiver full of black arrows over his shoulder. Three swords sit at his waist two on his left hip one on his right. If not for the deadliest weapons of war he would look like any normal teenage guy walking through the woods.

He had a crooked grin on his face as he approached me and when he got about three meters away he said,"Well for the o-o-oh so mighty assassin of chaos your focus...needs more focus."

His voice was deep but was on the edge of a sing-songy kind of attitude to it with a hint of sarcasm. Ignoring that i was in stunned silence trying to figure out how the Hades this guy knew who i was. Before i could speak he said something that shocked me even more.

"Of course i am talking to Perseus Achilles**(that is his middle name right?)** Jackson am i not? The demigod famous for not paying attention am i right?"Oh and my name is Axel. Nice to meet you! Nice to meet you!"

**Well there you are! Oh and by the way this OC Axel is a copyrighted character of mine. He is a character i created for an actual book i am writing so none of u can steal him! He is just something for you guys to think about while I am away. see ya in eight to ten days! adios**

**Axel18**


	6. Authors note

**Hey guys! I am back from my trip. I had time to think over my break and I realised that...I have writers block I know what I want to do in future chapters but not this one. It may be up to a week before I post again so please stick with me. Also if you have any suggestions I am open to them! I hope to see you guys soon! Adios!**

**Axel18**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! sorry to have been gone for so long. I had a temporary case of writers block but I am back again. I have a new chapter here for all of you as my apology. I will try to update within a week!**

**Percy's POV**

I stare at this strange boy-now Axel-in shock at his statement. _He knows who i am? How does he know? Who is he?. _These questions and more buzzed around in my head while I try and succeed in maintaining my stoic face as he continues to stand there holding an impish smirk plastered across his face. He finally broke me out of my mind stupor by waving his hand in front of his face and saing,"Hellooooo? Earth to Perseus!"

I slap his hand out of my face and say," Perseus Jackson Is dead."

His smirk-if possible-grew even more.

"Oh really? I've been to the underworld and I've searched for his soul. I never found even a trace of it. So I searched and I searched and I finally-"he disappeared and reappeared behind me pulling down my hood before I even reacted-"found him."

He reappears in front of me a grin still plastered all over his face. "How...How did you know it was me?" I ask in shock.

"Please, you may be able to fool the gods but I am not so arrogant. I just had to use my head not my ego."

I stare at him trying to deceive any lies from his words. Not detecting any I am about to speak before he says," Don't worry just like with Hestia your secret is safe with me. And just to make sure that you trust me I swear on the river Styx to keep your identity secret from all mortal and immortal beings."

Before i can begin to talk he starts again. "So how did the mighty and watchful assassin of chaos miss a loud hellhound sneaking up behind him?"

I didn't know why then but as he asked me that all of my suspicions of him seemed to simply disappear from my mind and i felt as if i had met him somewhere before and that i should trust him.

I sigh and simpily tell him," I had a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Like how a bunch of hellhounds planned that attack? How did i not sense them? What was that strange green claws that that hellhound had?"

I stare at him in shock-again!- and say something smart like, " Uh...yeah."

"Well i can answer one of those questions. The young hellhound was using this", he pulls out a small clear vile with a green claw in it," It's an extremely rare form of venom that comes from a monster that used to live in tarturus but faded millions of years ago. It has the power to make any almost any immortal save chaos himself fade. I haven't a clue how that creature got it's erm claws or paws on it but i can tell you this. Whoever did do this was an immortal none other could have."

He moves over to where the remainder of the cloths are and as he starts talking again he starts to clean some of the hunters cloths that remain there," So do you have any ideas of who might have done this?"

As I told you guys before his presence made me feel like I could trust him with anything...so I told him all about the so called new threat for this planet as he continued to beat the grime out of the huntresses uniforms. When i finally finish my explanation he sighs and says," So to me...it sounds like theres a lot that the gods and chaos aren't telling you. I mean from what you over heard it sounds like they are keeping you in the dark over something major. Something that happened in the past that they just don't want you to know about. And if you ask me it sounds like it has something to do with this so called **'forgotten war**'."

He put air quotes around the forgotten war part and gave me a knowing look. It was at that time right there talking with Axel that for the first time in my thousand year existence that I had my doubts about chaos. About what he was telling me about himself and the gods. About the past about everything now!"

Axel smiles sadly at me before saying," Well it is starting to get late and you probably have to get back to the hunt and cook their dinner. Oh and if the hunters question how you were able to finish the cloths in such a short time don't tell them that I was here okay?"

I look down to where the remainder of the hunts cloths were sitting in neatly stacked piles looking as if they were fresh out of a dryer. I look over them before snapping my fingers causing them to appear in the middle of the hunters camp.

I look back over to Axel and say," Alright I'll say I did it alone. Thanks for the help and the talk. I guess that I'll see you around."

I give one final nod to Axel before teleporting away missing the Cheshire grin he gives seconds before I go back to my 'job'.

**?s POV**

I can see it in his eyes. The seeds of distrust have finally been planted. Now all I have to do is let them grow and spread to all those around him. But before I do that I shall need to shatter that pesky demigod camp.

**There you are guys! I am sorry if it is a bit of a short chapter and may seem useless but I swear that if you stick with me it will all make sense in the end...or will it? (chuckles darkly) well anywho I will hopefully see you guys again in a weeks time. Adios**

**Axel18 **


	8. Chapter 7

**Well I am back guys with a new chapter I hope you'll love. I apologize for being away for so long. I got distracted and forgot to keep writing. I will try and have two more chapters up by the end of the next week because that is when school starts back up again. Then my posts will slow down even more. Enjoy and tell me what ya think!**

**Percy's POV**

Well my day has fallen into a somewhat normal routine. I wake up, get 'pranked', 'hunt' for for breakfast, make breakfast(Hestia's blessing!), train, get 'pranked', sharpen arrows, avoid abvious prank, make lunch, eat lunch, get 'pranked', finish sharpening arrows, train more, get 'pranked', wash cloths, make dinner, avoid obvious prank, eat dinner, wash dishes, get 'pranked', go to tent, shower, bed. Then repeat with some variety.

Like for instance from time to time Axel will come out and help me with the cloths, though he refuses to clean ANY underwear of the hunters. Don't ask me why i don't know.

Well this temporary regularity in my life was soon dashed when Artemis came back from a meeting up on Olympus a grim expression on her face. Thalia seemed to notice this as well for she asked,"What is the problem my lady?"

"Well," she answered,"There have been problems at camp half-blood lately. At first it was simply small groups of monster attacks that were slowly cutting down campers. But a few hours ago a demigod came running into the camp with news of an army of over one thousand monsters hot on his tail. This was soon confirmed by Zeus and it was discovered that the army was being led by the titan krios."

Silence fell over the camp as the grim news was digested by the hunters. I was thoroughly surprised by the lack of reaction from the hunters and then Artemis simply said," Pack your things girls. We leave in thirty minutes."

The gathering quickly broke apart as the hunters went to gather their things while i simply snapped my fingers making my tent disappear along with the things in it until i made it reappear.

I waited a minute before Thalia came back into view and sat down next to me. I raised an eyebrow at her forgetting that she couldn't see it. As i was about to ask her why she was next to me she began to talk."So,"she started,"no matter how many times that they have pranked you, you have done nothing in return. Whys that? most people would have struck back in anger."

I look at her in surprise, though she can't tell either way. For Thalia that was pretty deep. I then reply in a gravely voice**(A/N he hardly ever talks. Anyone?)**," They all believe that every man-or boy however you want to say it- is exactly the same. Arrogant, abusive and selfish. I know that this is not true and by what I've seen so do you." I finish with a smirk in her direction.

She's about to reply to me when the last of the hunters arrives back into the clearing and Artemis shouts," Alright. Usually i would call Apollo to give us a ride but seeing as we are needed as soon as possible i will simply transport us there. Close your eyes." She commanded. We did.

Now i don't know if you've ever been transported by one of the gods before but it is not a pleasant experience. It feels as if all your internal organs were frozen over, microwaved, switched around from where they should be then put back into their rightful places. I like it better when i transport myself. A lot less...sickening.

**Thalia's POV(Just a quick change)**

As we walk up the hill towards camp half-blood i hear the familiar horn sound though i am surprised when only a handful of campers come to the border to meet us. I am even more surprised when the chaos's assassin goes over to Pelus and scratches him on the head while the dragon sits there content. When he notices me looking he takes his hand back and walks towards us again.

"Greetings lady Artemis,"Chiron said,"As always it is a pleasure to see you and the hunters. It seems that you are just in time to see today's main event."

"And what might that be?" She asked.

He smiled and simply said," Follow me."

He trotted along leading us towards the sword fighting arena. All of the campers were there lined up in the stands and i could hear mummers from them,"That newbie is dead,"

"I hope that Blake whoops him."

"He should have listened."

I look to the middle of the arena and see multiple people standing there. On one side are Blake and his ares campers lackeys. On the other is a camper that I've never seen before. He's wearing Black cargo pants with silver chains hanging down on it. He's wearing a plain white shirt underneath a jacket that's the same color of his pants. He has three swords at his waist two looking like dual blades. I notice that sitting against the wall is a white bow with a quiver of black arrows next to it.

I hope that this guys beats the crap out of Blake.

**Percy's POV(and back again)**

We are led by chiron to the sword arena where i over hear that Blake is fighting some new kid. That catches my attention. Chaos never told me that blake had been made immortal or a god. I need to have a talk with him.

I look over to the middle of the arena and i see one of the people that i hoped to never see again. Blake. H stood there in all his...'glory'. Note the sarcasm.

I look over to the other end of the arena and i'm surprised by who i see looking back over at me. It's Axel. He somehow got here even though i saw him two days ago in California...

He sees me looking at him(I think cause he looks at what he can see of me from my hood). He smiles and waves before turning back to Blake who is now advancing on him, his sword out.

"So,"Blake sneers,"You came here after all. I'm surprised. You should have run or begged for mercy, after all i am an all powerful son of zeus,King of the gods!"

He looks surprised when Axel starts laughing. Clutching his stomach in pain as he does. After a few seconds of this he looks back over to a now red Blake.

"Y-you think that i should listen to you j-just because your dad is the ohhh so powerful Zeus?"

He chucks a little more before he continues," I respect those who i think that i should. If you believe that i should bow down to you **and **give you my swords then prove it to me in a fight." He crosses his arms in front of his chest and says,"If you can beat me in a fight then and only then will i show you a hint of respect."

Blake roars in anger and sprints at him sword hanging low for an upward slash. _Too obvious, _i think.

Axel seems to agree with me. He side steps him, causing him to stumble forward in confusion as Axel elbows him in the back of the head. He sprawls onto the arena floor dazed as Axel says,"You shouldn't make your attacks so obvious."

Blake gets up charging him again this time swinging horizontally at his chest. Axel sighs and raises his arm to block the sword. Blake grins in victory and i wince as the sword makes contact but were all surprised as his sword ricochets off with a loud _clang _causing Blake to stumble back confused until Axel punches him square in the face and Blake falls to the floor nearly unconscious.

"H-how," he stutters out. Axel simply whips his arm to the side and a hidden blade**(The kind in assassin's creed just on the top of his arm) **shoots out from under his jacket suprising all of us...again.

"I'm always ready," he simpily replies and then proceeds to kick Blake across the face knocking him out.

Thers a moment of silence before half the campers begin to cheer while the other half glare at him. A couple Apollo campers come and picked up blake to go heal him.

I'm about to wwalk up and congratulate when i hear him mutter,"Don't cheer quite yet,"just loud enough for us all to hear. That instant there's a huge _boom _from the front of the camp and the roar of a drakon. Seems the army has arrived.

**There you are semi cliffhanger! Also i have a question. Does krios use a spear or is my memory bad? I just can't remember and i would appreciate it a lot if you guys could help. Then the next chapter would come out even sooner. Well Review and i hope to see you all soon. Adios**

**Axel18**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright here i am again. Now let's get this started. **

**My personal thanks to dragon clan for being the only person to review and sticking with me through these long brakes! You are awesome! And i am so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so sorry for this super long break! i have no excuses but i will try and get another up within a week or so!**

**Artemis POV**

As the boy says that my senses start going wild telling me there are monsters near by. This is the confirmed by the massive explosion and roar from the front of the camp. I then transport myself to the borders of the camp only to be shocked at what i see there. Krios is standing in front of a massive army consisting of at least 1000 monsters. They range from the common hell hound, to a dozen drakons! Krios grins at me as the rest of the camp and my hunters get to the hill.

"Well, well,"he says,"The tiny moon goddess has come out to play. And i believe that i see a male in your little cult over there. Have you truly given up maiden-ship?"

As i'm about to retaliate back at him an arrow sprouts from his shoulder and he stumbles back, cursing in pain.

From behind the assassin and the boy who just whipped that arrogant son of Zeus walked beside me as the assassin said," No she has not. I am simply assigned to help ,hmmmm, assist her in whooping enemies such as you."

Then the other boy said," Leave him to us lady Artemis. The campers and hunters combined won't be able to hold off all of those monsters and we need as many of them as possible to win this, what i assume will be another, war."

I hated to be taking orders from the boy but he was right. All the demigods and my hunters would be slaughtered if no one assisted them.

"Fine, i hissed out,"but don't think i am taking an order from you _boy._"

He smirked from beneath the hood he had now pulled up and said, Why of course milady."

I sent one last glare at him and transported to where the demigods and my hunters were gathering together.

**3rd persons POV**

As the goddess flashed away, Krios seemed to realize what she was doing and reacted quickly.

"CHARGE!" he shouted to the demigods as he ran forward meeting his two opponents spear on sword-concealed sword.

The area around them erupted into noise as the small army of demigods clashed against the monsters. Swords clashed on claws, other swords and clubs as arrows rained from above from both sides. The goddess of the hunt was in the forefront of the battle. She was an ark of death as each monster that got within range of her daggers was dead in an instant. Her hunters and the Apollo cabin rained hell on the monsters from above. Even so with all of this it was still a helpless situation. The sheer number of them the monsters were slowly pushing the demigods back into their camp. For everyone killed three took its place.

Then up at the crest of the hill were the three demons. They were fighting with such skill and prowess one would think it was a practiced routine. Krios, wielding his trusty shield and spear, fought his two opponents. One wielding a celestial bronze short sword the other a hidden blade on his right arm.

Krios moved forward stabbing at Axel who deflected the blow off his blade and moved in swiftly, feinting towards his shield. Krios raised it to deflect the blow but was shocked when Axel jumped back and Percy/Alpha came in from his right sword held low ready for the killing blow. Krios reacted quickly moving his spear in the way of his sword blocking it off. As Percy was knocked back unbalanced krios went in to stab him through but Axel was ready. He deflected the stab and was soon locked sword to spear with each other, each trying to push the other back.

"Percy g..go help the demigods," Axel hissed through his teeth,"they need help more than i do."

He hesitated for a second until Axel yelled,"Now! I'll be fine go unless you want them all to die!"

He looked back once more until he flashed over the hill to the battle zone.

Axel gave a small grin and said," Well seems i get you all to myself." with the the contest continued.

**Percy's POV**

I appeared over the hill in the middle of full chaos. Many of the demigods were in full retreat as many still fought. The monsters were causing havoc through the ranks of demigods. I quickly raced forward, blade raised as i crashed into the ranks of monsters. I stabbed through a hellhound as i rolled underneath a cyclopes then cutting off his legs. I ducked underneath the trident of a dracne**(is that spelled right?) **and cut her down within the same second. I was an arc of death to the moonsters as nothing but a path of gold followed in my wake.

**3rd person POV(sorry for changing so often.)**

Finally with the help of Alpha and Artemis the fight turned back in the favor of the demigods. They began to get pushed back to where they had first started, and where the twelve drakon lay waiting.

AS many of the monsters began to retreat back to the woods over the hill, the beats rose, and began marching towards where the assassin and goddess stood standing.

When the beasts were simply ten yards away the assassin said,"Take care of the other six,"and charged straight at the closest one. The huge beast tried to snap at him but he was far to quick. He jumped over the gaping maw of the beast onto his skull and drove his sword into the drakons skull, right through a chink in its scale armor. AS the beast began to dissipate another two drakons came forward swinging their tails at the boy.

He jumped over the first one and clung onto the second one. The beast thrashed wildly, trying to shake him off but to no avail. The assassin climbed up onto the beasts head and drove his sword into the skull of the great beast.

A claw descended from the first drakon hoping to crush the boy but he was already moving. He jumped to the side off of the dead beasts skull and in front of another. The drakon chasing him swung it's tail around to kill the assassin but he was gone again and the drakon slammed its tail into the other drakon killing it.

As the three remaining drakons surrounded him, he smirked. He moved aside his cloak and pulled out two throwing knives. He spun throwing one into the maw of drakon number for, and another into the eye into number five.

He turned again throwing his sword like an axe as it stabbed into the forehead of drakon number six. He looks over to his left and sees Artemis finishing off the last drakon, stabbing in through the roof of its mouth with her hunting knives.

He calmly walked over to her and stood next to her. She narrows her eyes and then said,"Where is krios and that _boy_?

His eyes widen, from under his hood, as he races up the hill towards where they were fighting Artemis and her hunters right behind him. When they got over it they found Axel sitting on a tree stump, cut marks all over his cloths and cleaning his hidden blade.

"What happened,"the goddess demanded,"did you run from the fight _boy_? How pathetic."

He looked up from cleaning his blade and simply nodded to his right towards Thalia's tree they all swiftly walked over there to find krios impaled through the gut with his own spear to Thalia's tree.

AS they got close to him they heard him talking.

"Why,"he shouted,"why did you betray us? You promised us victory! Revenge against the gods!" He shouted he turned towards the sky.

A second later something starnge happened. The bright day turned dark and cold, the shadows began extending pulling towards the small group of hunters, goddess, assassin and demigod. Then a voice echoed through the camp deep and cold.

It chuckled low and dark before saying,"_**I promised you know such think Krios. I simply said that i would give you a chance to get revenge against the silly Olympians. I knew that you would not win this battle, i knew what forces they had and what they would do."**_

"Then why?" Krios screamed,"Why send your own forces to their death!?"

_**"Simple. I do not wish to have creatures that i regard as monsters in my forces. I simply needed to get rid of you, and now to finish that promise."**_

The shadows moved forward, moving under the group watching and constricting around krios. He screamed in agony as the shadows began to tighten around him, slowly squeezing the very essence out of him until he fell silent. The shadows retreated, receding back leaving nothing of krios behind as the day turned in on itself and light returned.

The small group of watchers stood there in shock for a few minutes trying to comprehend what had happened until the goddess said,"Go help the campers girls. I need to report this to Olympus."

**Well there it is. My longest and i think best chapter yet! Now ten i again apologize for the stupidly long wait but i will not make you suffer as nuch next chapter wait. R&R. Adios**

**Axel18**


End file.
